


Supervising

by ObscureReference



Series: Rarepair Friday Fics [14]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Hinted, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureReference/pseuds/ObscureReference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thing in a Rom-Com when someone is hanging up decorations and another person is "supervising" and then the chair they're standing on wobbles and then—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervising

**Author's Note:**

> minementis said: Rarepair Friday prompt! I haven't sent one in a while and I don't have any pre-prepared so uhh.. How about.. Ransom/Chowder.. Preparing for a kegster? And Chowder's in charge of decorating and Ransom is 'helping' but actually isn't helpful at all and Chowder gets distracted and falls off a ladder or something and Ransom catches him and they land on the floor together and then have a 'moment' and stare into each other's eyes.. Or something

Ransom hadn’t started the day by deciding that he was going to watch Chowder decorate instead of help, but it had quickly ended up that way.

Everyone else, Holster included, had gone off to stock the Haus up again after the long summer away. Holster and Lardo were buying the drinks while Bitty, Jack, and the new frogs were getting several “necessities,” as Bitty put it, including more toilet paper, because, “We are _not_ gonna have another _Incident_ this time, y'all.”

Which left Chowder and Ransom alone for most of the day to decorate.

It was a back to school bash, but it was also August. Not a lot happened in August.

“What about a ‘Welcome Back’ banner?” Chowder suggested. “Or something?”

As it turned out, there was already a Welcome Back banner in the basement from some kegster or party long past. It was dusty and old, and while some of the letters were a little faded, it wasn’t very difficult to drag it up the stairs.

It wasn’t worth pulling a ladder out, so Chowder grabbed a chair from the kitchen—the one with the least wobbly legs, though in this house that wasn’t saying much—and set up shop.

“Hey, Ransom,” Chowder said after a moment of examining the best places to tie the banner up. “Do you want to pull up a chair too?”

Chowder peered over his shoulder to watch the way Ransom stood off to the side, his hands on his hips. When the chair wobbled under him, he gripped the back of the chair and focused on the task at hand, though the question hung between them.

“I’m supervising,” Ransom said as he made a mental checklist for the week. There would be no tests for another two weeks, but he suspected Professor Mulford was going to pull a pop quiz soon. He would have to prepare for that.

Chowder rose to his tiptoes, stretching out to tie the strings properly. “There’s not really much to supervise?”

“I’m making sure you hang it up straight,” Ransom said.

Truthfully, there just wasn’t much else he could do. The other chairs in the kitchen were too unstable to stand on, but it also wasn’t like he needed to hold one end of the banner while Chowder pinned up the other. It wasn’t _that_ long.

Besides, this way Ransom had time to make a schedule for his upcoming classes before getting totally smashed tonight.

Chowder made a sound like he didn’t believe him. The chair wobbled again. Ransom eyed it suspiciously.

“If you say so,” Chowder said, stretching.

He had to stand on the balls of his feet to tie the banner’s strings properly, and when the chair wobbled ominously beneath his feet for the third time and Chowder’s arms started to pinwheel, Ransom realized what was going to happen only a moment before it did.

Then Chowder fell.

Chowder wasn’t small by any means, and since he worked out as much as the rest of them, he was _heavy._ Ransom had a split second to prepare himself for the extra weight, but it wasn’t enough. He crumpled under the force of Chowder’s fall, and while he definitely preferred catching Chowder to letting him break his own neck, the hardwood floor was far from comfortable.

“Ow,” Ransom said. There was an elbow in his gut. His side throbbed like Chowder had kneed him there during the fall.

He opened his mouth to ask if Chowder was okay, but stopped when he saw Chowder’s face instead.

They were close. Like, _really_ close. Close enough that Ransom felt the puff of air from Chowder’s breath on his face. Close enough that he didn’t realize he was staring at Chowder’s mouth until he tore his eyes away. Close enough that he was incredibly aware of Chowder’s weight on his chest and the way his body heat felt compared to Ransom’s.

That kind of close.

It felt kind of like a scene from one of those weird Rom-Coms that Holster liked to watch, except Ransom didn’t want to think about that because he didn’t want to think about Holster right then. It was hard to think much at all.

And then Ransom snapped out of it.

“You okay?” he asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled himself to his feet. Chowder had begun to roll off him the moment Ransom had opened his mouth, and now they were both looking at each other awkwardly in the middle of the living room, the ‘Welcome Back’ banner sagging sadly against the wall.

“Fine!” Chowder squeaked.

“I’m,” Ransom said, trying not to pause too long between words or seem too much like he was scrambling for the kitchen. “Gonna get another chair now. To help you out.”

Chowder coughed into his fist, ducking his head. “Good idea.”

Ransom hastily walked away to find a chair, and it was possible that he drank a glass of water before he came back.

**Author's Note:**

> http://someobscurereference.tumblr.com/


End file.
